kiss me upside down
by austinallyforever
Summary: Ally wants to try kissing up-side down with her boyfriend. / Really short and cheesy one-shot. / Established relationship.


**Kiss Me Up-Side-Down**

_Author's Note: Hey guys, at the moment I'm writing a new multi-chapter! I'm still working on the chapters but so far I really like it and I should be posting it soon! So keep an eye out for that, but for now, this is just a very cheesy, fluffy one-shot!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally in any way, shape or form. Copyright 2013 (C)_

* * *

Austin and Ally had been dating for the past six months, and they were still going strong. They'd been keeping to the rules of their "friendship and career before relationship" thing that Ally had strictly made them both agree to. It was actually Ally who was most excited to have a boyfriend, Trish liked being single as she could flirt with other guys and still have Dez there as a "boy-friend" if she ever needed one. But their relationship was confused, more like a love-hate thing going on.

Anyway, Ally was most excited as she'd grown up in Florida, a place where couples usually display PDA's in public. Something she wasn't a big fan of even now, but it was nice to have Austin there to try things with. So far, he's kissed her in the rain, walked on the beach near the water when the sun was going down and he'd even climbed through her window to give her "special goodnight kisses".

But there was still one thing she's always wanted to have, just to see what it felt like, of course she was now seventeen, but she still refused to do anything_ adult_. No. Neither of them were ready for that, but the thing she's always wanted to try was to be _kissed upside-down_. It sounded silly to her growing up, but once she'd actually seen it, it looked cute to her.

Ally Dawson was nothing less of a hopeless-romantic, and Austin was anything but. Although he didn't like the _"cutesy thing"_ in his words, however stories he'd told Ally and Dez had told Ally said different about him,but anyway he still liked doing the romantic things Ally's wanted to try. He'd even had little things he wanted to do like teaching her to surf, that did not turn out well, but it was fun to teach her. To kiss her in the rain, that one was his idea. And the window-thing.

So when Ally suggested they go take a walk in the valley during practice this morning, he wondered if it was for another romantic thing she wanted to try.

_He hoped it was._

_She hoped he wanted to try it out._

The valley was a small road leading to a little brook with a bridge and a small grassy field. She loved it as it was quiet and you could always hear the little brook's water and the flying birds chirping. She's always loved the sound of nature. _Always had, always will._

And when he took her that afternoon, she was happy once again. She couldn't remember the last time she was upset since she and Austin got together. Apart from her fish dying, which he comforted her through.

"Austin?" She murmured as they walked over the bridge above the small brook, their hands entwined while making their way to the little grassy field.

"Hm?"

"When do you need a new song?"

"Let's not think about work until we've finished this, huh?" He suggested, kissing the top of her head, which was leant against his arm as they walked.

"Okay," Ally spoke, once they'd gotten to the field, she rushed over, leaving Austin's hand and laid down on the grass.

Chuckling, Austin ran over next to her, laying down with her, but on a slight angle.

"Hey, you wanna try something?"

"Sounds good. What is it?"

She fixed her white tank and pink checkered - unbuttoned - shirt, obviously feeling awkward and she replied, "Kiss Me Up-Side-Down."

He smiled as he sat back up, her eyes were closed as the sun shone down onto her chocolate-brown eyes. If she kept them open, she'd be blind by now. He crawled up behind her, her forehead brushed his chin and he leaned in closer towards her lips.

Eyelids fluttering closed, he connected her lips with his as her fridge was moved out the way. Her curly ombré hair shined in the sun while his blonde hair did the same. He held her cheek, pulling her closer as his other hand held him up above her.

_The feeling was strange._

Not at all what she had been expecting, she'd expected it to feel normal, like any other kiss. This one was completely different, not like anything she'd ever experienced before. But she liked it.

Pulling away now, they both stood up and she pecked his lips once more.

He held her hand again as they made their way back to the practice room, they added another day to their calendar of their new romantic things.

In the 04/25 slot, she wrote,

_**"Kissed Me Up-Side-Down".**_

* * *

_Hope it wasn't too bad, I have a feeling this one was a little boring, but let me know what you thought in a review! Hope to hear from you all so byee! :)_

_~austinallyforever_


End file.
